


The Upside Down

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pining, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, also very much in love with even, bald isak, but what's new, he's very dedicated to his costume, or acquaintances really, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak goes all the way for his costume. Oh, he's also in love with Even - who would have thought.





	The Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's surprised I'm writing a bald!Isak prompt, you don't know me well :D 
> 
> For the people in the server for our Halloween Party! <3  
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?” That was Jonas.

“You don’t have to do this, bro.” And Mahdi.

They had their hands raised as if to show him that they weren’t armed but were slowly closing in on him.

Isak was determined though.

He pressed the button on the device in his hands and the low buzzing filled the tiny space, accompanied by Mahdi’s and Jonas’ gasps.

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of badass.” Thank god for Magnus.

“Thanks, Mags,” Isak grinned, raising his hand to his head slowly.

Jonas’ eyes widened. “But it’s your prince curls! They’re gorgeous!”

Once upon a time, Isak would have died to hear those words coming from his best friend. Now they just make him chuckle. “So what? They’re gonna grow back!”

“It’ll take months!” Mahdi whined.

It was actually hilarious how both of them lost their chill completely when Isak had always thought it was unwavering.

“Do it, bro. It’ll look amazing!” Magnus encouraged, earning glares from Mahdi and Jonas, “You have the cheekbones for it!”

Isak was now full-blown grinning. “Why thank you, Mags!”

“Think of Even!” Jonas blurted when the electric razor was a millimetre from Isak’s head.

Isak furrowed his brow, the razor dropping to his side. “Fuck Even,” He pouted. He’d tried to get the gorgeous third year to ask him out for _months_ , and he’d been fucking obvious about it too. Isak knew rejection when he saw it. He was done with Even.

“I mean…” Mahdi shrugged, “That’s kind of the plan isn’t it?” 

The others cackled while Isak just glared at him. And then he lifted the razor again and didn’t hesitate anymore to pull it across his skull, right in the middle so he didn’t have another choice but to shave it off completely.

“ _NEI_!” Jonas and Mahdi exclaimed dramatically, hiding their faces behind their hands.

“You do you, bro!” Magnus cheered.

Fifteen minutes later, Isak’s hair was at his feet and there was only a soft fuzz left on his head. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror, a little in awe as he brushed a hand over his freshly-shaved head. “It’s so fluffy, oh my god,” He giggled excitedly.

Mahdi and Jonas still shook their heads while Magnus was buzzing with excitement. “Can I touch it?”

Isak inclined his head towards him. “Go ahead,” He said.

Magnus’ eyes were as big as saucers as he touched Isak’s buzzcut. “This is so amazing! Holy shit. Maybe I’ll go bald with you!” 

Jonas seemed completely done. “No, Mags. No,” He sighed but there was no heat behind it anymore.

Magnus shrugged. “Wouldn’t work with my costume anyway. Maybe I’ll do it some other time!”

Speaking of costumes. Now that Isak had his head shaved, he was even more excited for the party. He was nothing if not dedicated to his costume. No one would be a more authentic Eleven than him. He still couldn’t believe his luck of finding an oversized yellow t-shirt with a burger on the front that was basically swallowing him whole.

 

Transformed into Eleven, Dustin, Lucas and Will they showed up at the party an hour later. It was ridiculous how quickly Isak’s eyes found Even in the crowd.

“How do I look?” He was so _not_ over Even. _Fuck_.

Jonas snorted but Magnus was being a great friend today, saying encouragingly, “I’d bang you.”

“You’re my favourite,” Isak decided before he pushed through the crowd to get to Even. Once he got there, he tapped Even on the shoulder, “Hei,” He simply greeted.

Even turned around to face him, a big smile already on his face that dropped when he took Isak in, his eyes widening. “Holy _shit_. Isak— your… hair.” He gaped at him.

Isak gnawed on his bottom lip, hand automatically flying up to brush over his shaved head. “What do you think… about that?”

Even blinked uselessly at him. “It’s—“

“Fucking hot,” Mikael, his best friend popped up next to Even, “Is what he’s trying to say.” Which earned him an elbow to the stomach from Even.

Isak felt hope flaring in his chest and it was ridiculous because this was _Even_ and he was so obviously not interested. “Thanks, Mikael,” He said pointedly.

Even pouted at Isak and then continued to glare at his best friend. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked, noticing Isak’s empty hands.

Isak nodded, closing his eyes for a second when Even put his hand to the small of his back to stir him in the right direction. “Your costume looks great by the way, I appreciate the dedication!” Even told him.

In the kitchen, Isak couldn’t stop watching Even while he got them beers out of the fridge. He was at a loss for words because it came down to them not really speaking to each other beyond smalltalk, they only ever ran into each other at parties, exchanging pleasantries and Isak would _love_ to ask him about what he liked to do in his free time or what his favourite food was but they weren’t at that point and might never be.

When Even turned around to hand him his beer, he obviously noticed Isak staring, raising his eyebrows questioningly and lips quirking up in a smirk.

To cover up for his blatant creepiness, Isak blurted, “What are you supposed to be then?” And he was seriously curious because Isak couldn’t see much of a difference to how Even usually looked: cool, mysterious and handsome. In a light blue t-shirt that made his eyes— okay, so apparently he wore contacts because unlike his blue eyes they were caramel coloured today. And he was maybe a little paler than usual, lips a little redder than normal. He had some alcohol at the pregame already so he wasn’t ashamed when he pouted, “What about your eyes?” He really really liked the blue of them, okay? So _where was it_?

“What about them?” Even asked, sliding closer, “You’re not the only one who wanted to be authentic! I’m Edward Cullen obviously.”

_Obviously_. Isak frowned. “ _Why_ ,” He enunciated slowly, “Would anyone want to be Edward Cullen?”

Even came yet closer, so their chests were basically touching. Isak stopped breathing. “Isak.” It came out as an exasperated sigh.

Isak felt hot all over with how close Even was and he had a hard time looking up at him.

“Why would anyone not want to sparkle in the sun?” Even pointed out as if that was the most logical thing ever.

Isak got some of his composure back. “First of all, it’s nighttime. Second of all, you’re not an actual weird vampire so how would you even do that?” He challenged, suddenly a lot braver as he met Even’s gaze.

Even’s smile was so big that Isak noticed the fangs that elongated his canines even more. “You think you’re so smart, don’t you, Isak? But I am smarter! I bathed in glitter, _boom_ , I’m an actual sparkling vampire. And it can be nighttime forever as long as I’m in the company of the sun anyway.”

Isak stared at him blankly.

“I’m talking about you. You’re the sun,” Even hinted when he didn’t get the reaction he had expected (hoped for).

And naturally, Isak blushed. Just because Even sometimes said shit like that, Isak had developed the biggest crush on him. Trying to play it cool, Isak huffed, “I’m _Eleven_. I didn’t shave my head for you to think I’m the sun.”

Even glared at him but when he took a step away from Isak, he started grinning again. In a swift movement, he took off his t-shirt before stepping into Isak’s personal space again. “I’m sparkling. You’re my sun. Case closed,” He insisted.

Isak gaped at him. Had he seriously just taken off his shirt? In public? Just to— “Oh my god, Even! What the fuck? You’re so cheesy!” He did not let himself think about the _my sun_.

“Do you think Eleven would kiss Edward?” Even was determined here, his gaze fiery.

It was too much. This couldn’t be real. What had changed that Even suddenly was like this? There had always been a little bit of banter between them but it had never meant anything… or had it? “That’d be a bit weird,” Isak managed to get out.

Even’s brow was furrowed as he thought hard about something. His voice was quiet when he said, “And what about Isak? Would Isak kiss Even?”

This was surreal. But it was Halloween and maybe the impossible could happen on Halloween. Isak was desperate so he wasn’t questioning it anymore. He surged forward, closing the small distance between their lips, capturing Even in a searing kiss.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Even mumbled against his lips after a moment.

And _what_? How? He never— Isak shook his head, he could ask questions later. “Shut up and just kiss me.”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always <3
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](julian-dahl.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
